


Tunnustuksia - LV

by Sickchard



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: FLUFFYFLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickchard/pseuds/Sickchard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tunteiden selvittelyä lievässä krapulatilasssa. Hattaraakin pehmoisempaa siirappista fluffyä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Elikkäs luvassa olisi muutama luku pehmoista söpöilyä, tuli fiilis viimeinkin kirjoittaa tämä raakaversio loppuun paranneltuna ja julkaista kaikelle kansalle internetiin. Ensimmäinen luku erittäin (jopa ärsyttävän) lyhyt. Hampaat kannattaa pestä lukemisen jälkeen.  
> Rauskin näkökulmasta/kolmannesta persoonasta kirjoitettu.

Rauski heräsi järkyttävään päänsärkyyn Fisun sohvalta. Hän oli ollut eilen illalla Fisun kanssa kaupungilla juhlistamassa alkanutta viikonloppua ja oli tullut juotua vähän rankemmalla otteella.

_Loppu viikonloppu taitaaki mennä sitte krapulasta selviämiseen._

Fisu oli ottanut horjuvan, humalaisen Rauskin sohvalleen nukkumaan kun ei tämä olisi yksin kotiinsa asti selvinnyt.

  Rauski kuunteli tarkasti, nukkuiko Fisu vielä. Fisun makuuhuoneen ovi oli raollaan ja huoneesta kuului tasaisen rauhallista tuhinaa. Nukkuu kuin tukki Rauskia hymyilytti, mutta hän oli silti pohjimmiltaan surullinen. Kaikkein eniten tuona hetkenä Rauski olisi tahtonut olla Fisun vieressä nukkumassa. Käpertyneenä Fisun kainaloon, lämpimään. Kietoutuneena Fisun tuttuun ja turvalliseen tuoksuun. Tuntea Fisun lämmin hengitys hiuksissaan. Mutta ei, Rauski makasi kovalla, kylmällä sohvalla. Yksin.

  _Mun täytyy lopettaa tää. Satutan vaa itteeni näillä ajatuksilla._

 Rauski oli tajunnut tunteensa Fisua kohtaan noin muutama kuukausi sitten ja oli siitä lähtien salaa unelmoinut yhteisestä tulevaisuudesta Fisun kanssa. Rauski oli kuitenkin haudannut mielestään typerät tunteensa ja idean niistä kertomisesta päänsä perukoille kieltäen ne, eihän hän voinut olla rakastunut ystäväänsä joka on kaiken lisäksi mies. Eihän?

Ei häntä haittaisi jos olisi homo, mutta että olisi rakastunut Fisuun, siinä meni raja.

  Rauskin unelmointi kuitenkin katkesi, kun Fisun makuuhuoneesta alkoi kuulua heräämisen ääniä. Rauski korjasi asentoaan sohvalla mahdollisimman hiljaa ja huomaamattomasti, laittoi silmät kiinni ja esitti nukkuvaa. Hän oli vielä liian väsynyt keskustelemaan kenenkään kanssa, jopa Fisun.

Kohta makuuhuoneesta keittiöön olohuoneen kautta, Rauskin ohi käveli uninen ja haukotteleva Fisu aamutakissa. Rauskin piti keskitttää kaikki itsekuri ja voimavarat esittämään nukkuvaa ettei olisi jäänyt katselemaan Fisua.

   Fisu avasi jääkaapin ja otti sieltä kananmunia. Hän asetti ne pöydälle ja otti alakaapista paistinpannun, asetti sen hellalle ja rikkoi muutaman kananmunan siihen. Sitten hän laittoi hellan päälle. Fisulla oli suunnitelmanaan kokata aamiaista itselleen ja Rauskille. Ajatuksenaan ilahduttaa darraista ystäväänsä.

"Ai vain ystävää, juupajuu.", Fisu ajatteli.

 Rauski päätti viimeinkin nousta ylös sohvalta. Hän käveli keittiöön pelkät Fisulta lainatut harmaat collarit päällä, ilman paitaa ja näki Fisun kokkaamassa.

"Ööh, huomenta.", Fisu sanoi äänellä joka kuulosti Rauskin korviin hämmentyneeltä ja jotenkin oudolta, mutta Rauski oletti tämän johtuvan vain omasta vilkkaasta mielikuvituksestaan. _Ja darrasta_.

"Huomenta.", Rauski vastasi unisella äänellä.

"Mä tein meille vähän aamiaista.", Fisu sanoi heti kun oli saanut ajatuksensa taas koottua.

"Ei sun ois tarvinnu.", Rauski meinasi pakahtua tunteisiinsa.

 "Mut mä voin kattaa pöydän.", Rauski jatkoi.

Rauski otti astiakaapista kaksi lautasta ja kaksi lasia ja vei ne pöytään erittäin varovasti olotilastaan johtuen. Sitten hän otti vetolaatikosta haarukat ja veitset molemmille. Hän haki vielä maitopurkin jääkaapista pöytään. Fisu nosti paistinpannun hellalta, sammutti hellan ja laittoi molemmille lautasille saman verran munakasta. He istuivat pöytään syömään. Kumpikin söi ruokaansa hiljaa.

Rauski tunsi olonsa parantuvan hiljalleen ja rikkoi hiljaisuuden sanomalla, "Tää ruoka on tosi hyvää. Kiitti et jaksoit vaivautuu."

"Oh stop it you. Mut kiitti.", Fisu sanoi, muka vaivautuneena.

"Hei Rauski tota."

 "No?"

"Mun on pakko kertoo yks juttu."

Fisu haparoi sanoissaan ja Rauskia melkein pelotti, mitä mies aikoo sanoa. Vittu, jos se on aavistanu jotai.

"Mä, mä rakastan sua Rauski.", Fisu sai viimeinkin kakistettua ulos ja katui sitä välittömästi.

"Ei, äsh ei ois pitäny sanoo mitään. Unoha koko juttu!", Fisu sanoi äkkiä noustessaan pöydästä ja tiputti haarukan mennessään. Hän ryntäsi äkkiä vessaan ja laittoi oven lukkoon. Rauski ryntäsi äkkiä miehen perään.

  _Kuulinko mä just oikein..?_

Rauski koputti oveen hiljaa.

"Mmh?", Fisu mumisi itku kurkussa.

"Tuu nyt ulos sieltä. Mä haluun jutella."

"En tuu, en haluu. Sä vihaat mua nyt koko mun loppuelämän ja viel senki jälkeen. Mun ei ikinä ois pitäny sanoo mitään mistään.", Fisu huusi itkua pidätellen.

"Enkä vihaa, lupaan. Avaa nyt vaan se ovi."

Kului pari sekuntia, ja Fisu avasi lukon. Hän ei enää jaksanut väitellä, todellisuus oli pakko kohdata ja seuraukset kannettava.  Rauski avasi vessan oven hiljaa ja näki Fisun istumassa vessanpöntön kannella kasvot kämmeniinsä nojattuna.

_Ei se voi olla tosissaan, ei voi._

Tunteista sekaisin ja hämmentyneenä Rauski tuijotti Fisua ihmeissään, suu raollaan. Fisu katui syvästi päätöstään kertoa asiasta yhtään mitään ja manasi itseään ja koko olemassaoloaan alimpaan helvettiin. Kunnes Rauski avasi suunsa.

  "Olitko sä äsken tosissas ku sanoit että rakastat mua?", Rauski sai viimein sanotuksi.

''Haluutko rehellisen vastauksen?''

''Mieluiten kyllä.''

''Olin.'', Fisu vastasi yksinkertaisen varmasti. Hänen sisällään kuitenkin piili vahva epävarmuus.

Fisua pelotti ja hermostutti enemmän kuin koskaan ja hän pidätteli itkua. Rauski varmasti hylkäisi kylmästi hänet ja heidän ystävyytensä kokonaan kun nyt tiesi Fisun olevan homo. Oli kuin suuri kivi olisi hänen rintakehänsä päällä ja esti häntä hengittämästä. 

Rauski käänsi Fisun kasvot ylöspäin pois tämän kämmenistä, pitäen kiinni tämän leuasta ja toisella kädellä silitti poskea peukalollaan. Hetken aikaa he vain katsoivat toisiaan silmiin. Rauski tuijotti Fisua suoraan silmiin ja yritti estää kyyneleitä virtaamasta poskilleen. Hän nousi ylös ja Rauskin piti kääntää päänsä ylöspäin, koska Fisu oli häntä päätä pidempi ja noustuaan ylös, erittäin lähellä.  _Mitä vittua täällä tapahtuu, kai se on vaan pakko hypätä._

Rauski veti Fisun pään alas tämän niskasta kiinni pitäen ja sulki silmänsä. Heidän huulensa kohtasivat. Jättimainen kivi vierähti Fisun sydämeltä ja hän meinasi pyörtyä. Fisu työnsi Rauskin seinää vasten, katsoi Rauskia silmiin ja suuteli tätä uudestaan hellästi, ikään kuin tunnustellen. Rauski piti Fisun hiuksista kiinni hellästi ja tunnusteli niitä sormissaan. Fisun kädet laskeutuivat Rauskin lanteille ja pitivät kiinni, kuin Rauski olisi voinut kadota hetkenä minä hyvänsä pois. Tämä hetki oli taianomainen ja molemmista tuntui kuin he leijuisivat yhdessä, tyhjyydessä ja hetken verran maailmassa ei ollut mitään muuta kuin he kaksi onnellista, äärimmilleen herkistynyttä miestä ja heidän voimakkaat tunteensa toisiaan kohtaan. Vielä tämän hetken jälkeenkin he jäivät tuijottamaan toisiaan syvälle silmiin. Edelleen seisoen erittäin lähekkäin. He molemmat tiesivät nyt, He kuuluivat yhteen. Molempien takaraivoissa oli kuitenkin epävarma ajatus; ''Miten me kerrotaan tästä muille? Vai kerrotaanko ollenkaan?''


	2. Jatkoa alulle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyhyt kappale mainstream söpöilyä, eh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteeksi kappaleen lyhykäisyys :D Tässä tämä nyt kuitenkin olisi.

Rauski ja Fisu istuivat sohvalla vierekkäin. Vaatteet päällä molempien pettymykseksi. Kumpikaan ei ole varma miten he siihen päätyivät, mutta siinä he nyt olivat, seuranaan kiusallinen hiljaisuus jonka Rauski kuitenkin pian rikkoi;

''Siis kuinka kauan sä oot tuntenu näin mua kohtaan?''

''Pari kuukautta, kauemmin, en tiiä. Mutta oon varma tästä mitä tunnen. En ois muuten ikinä avannu suutani asiasta. Se oli vaan pakko kertoo.''

''No mitä sä niinkun tarkalleen tunnet?''

''Mä rakastan sua. Ja niin vahva tunne kun rakkaus onkin, niin mä tiiän että se on varmasti rakkautta. Mä vaan tiiän. Haluun asuu sun kanssa, nukkua sun kanssa, elää sun kanssa.''

Fisua itketti, ''Mut tunnetsä samoin mua kohtaan vai oliks toi äskeine vaa joku reaktio, ku mä voin kyl unohtaa tän..''

Rauski keskeytti; ''Oo ny hiljaa sekunti. Olin just sanomas, että mäkin rakastan sua. En ehkä oo valmis viel muuttamaan samaan kämppään sun kans mut nukkua haluaisin samassa sängyssä ja ehkä jotain muutakin. Jos vaan kelpaa.''

Fisu rohkaistui,

''Ai niinku mitä muuta?'', Hän kysyi vihjaileva sävy äänessään.

''No vaik jatkaa tätä.'', Rauski vastasi ja kääntyi suutelemaan Fisua. Rauski tuli Fisun syliin istumaan ja Fisu nojautui sohvalla taaksepäin käsinojaan ja otti Rauskia takapuolesta kiinni. Ensin suudelmat olivat helliä ja tunnustelevia.

_Ku hattaraa söis, hattaraa joka haluu panna sua._

Pian ne muuttuivat varmemmiksi, jopa rajuiksi ja himokkaiksi. He halusivat molemmat toisiaan, kaksi aikuista miestä joille molemmille tämä tilanne oli täysin uusi ja erilainen. Jokainen suudelma oli uusi maku ja tuntemus. Jokainen tunne oli vahvempi toistaan. 

  Fisu hivutti kätensä rauskin t-paidan alle tämän lanteille ja siitä eteenpäin selkää pitkin vyötärölle. Rauski huokaisi suudelmien lomassa tunteesta jonka Fisun viileät kädet aiheuttivat Rauskin tulikuumalla iholla.

    _Miten se osaa laittaa mut näin sekasin?_

Fisu otti Rauskin paidan alareunasta kiinni, veti sen Rauskin pään yli ja heitti sen jonnekkin nurkkaan.  Rauskin itsehillintä petti ja hän nousi ylös sohvalta, pitäen Fisusta edelleen kiinni. He jatkoivat intohimoista suutelua matkalla makuuhuonetta kohti.

  Rauski oli juuri vetämässä Fisulta paitaa pois kun asunnon ulko-ovi avattiin. He molemmat säikähtivät ja katsahtivat eteiseen päin hätääntyneenä. _Voi vitun vittu nyt, parasta olla joku vitun tärkee henkilö._

He näkivät zappiksen seisomassa eteisessä erittäin hämmentyneen näköisenä. ''Juu mä taidanki mennä.'', hän sanoi äkkiä ja oli jo lähdossä kun Rauski huusi äkisti, ''Tuu takas, halutaan selittää!''

Zappis pysähtyi ja mietti hetken, haluaisiko oikeasti tietää mitä juuri näki. Uteliaisuus kuitenkin voitti ja hän kääntyi 180 astetta takaisin olohuoneeseen päin. Tällä välin Rauski oli hakenut paitansa nurkasta ja veti sen sitten äkkiä päälleen.

_Tää tilanne on jo tarpeeks nolo ilman ylimäärästä alastomuutta._

**Author's Note:**

> Lukuja tulossa lisää, en vaan saanu muokattua tota lukujen määrää. Kommentoi toki, mitä pidit!


End file.
